Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 1
Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Manga **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Concept Art **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Weiss Schnee/Image Gallery/Merchandise Screenshots - Trailer "White" Trailer 1002 White Trailer 0496.png|Introduction of Weiss Schnee White trailer raise myrtenaster.png|Has no scar on her eye at the beginning. 1002 White Trailer 2192.png|Getting ready to dodge the second attack. 1002 White Trailer 2261.png|Good view of face just before getting hit by the Arma Gigas' sword white trailer cast glyph.png|Casts her first glyph. AirstepReplacement.png|Using a glyph in mid-air white trailer skate.png|Turning on one foot after sliding across the floor. 1002 White Trailer 2863.png|Charging up a glyph. white trailer spin.png|No scar can be seen as she twirls to slash the Arma Gigas. white trailer about to be hit.png|Her face right before the Arma Gigas punches her. white trailer moon comes out.png|Clouds part from the moon above. white trailer weiss in shadow.png|Stands alone in shadows. white trailer weiss in shadow2.png|The moonlight begins shining down on her. white trailer weiss bleeds.png|Bleeding from her wound. 1002 White Trailer 3877.png 1002 White Trailer 4111.png|Myrtenaster: Red. 1002 White Trailer 4208.png|Myrtenaster: Light Blue. 1002 White Trailer 4362.png|Myrtenaster: Yellow. 1002 White Trailer 4418.png|Separates the knight from its sword. 1002 White Trailer 4541.png|Casts a large glyph. 1002 White Trailer 4711.png|Activating the trap. 1002 White Trailer 4832.png|Firing off Dust. 1002 White Trailer 5001.png|Performing the decisive blow. 1002 White Trailer 5070.png|Myrtenaster: White. wtrailer eye reflection.png|The closeup of Weiss' eye as she finishes off the Arma Gigas. wtrailer strike.png|The moment that Weiss lands the finishing blow. 1002 White Trailer 6064.png|Curtseys for the audience. Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00167.png|Standing in the Schnee Training Room. 1101 Ruby Rose 21061.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00667.png|Posing with her insignia in the background. 1102 The Shining Beacon 00765.png|Standing in front of Beacon Academy. The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 03668.png|Yelling at Ruby Rose for running into her. 1102 The Shining Beacon 04000.png|Snapping one of her Dust cases shut. 1102 The Shining Beacon 05107.png|"Aren't you a little young to be in Beacon?". 1102 The Shining Beacon 05978.png|Arguing with Blake Belladonna about her 'implication'. 1102 The Shining Beacon 06031.png|Storming off on Blake and Ruby. The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02238.png|Gettin' reeal tired of your nonsense Ruby. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02319.png|Yelling at Ruby... again. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02585.png|"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible..." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03516.png|Really? Make up and forget? Not a chance... 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 03736.png|"Like tall, blond, and scraggly over there." 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 10904.png|In her nightie wiith her hair down. 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|"She's a hazard to my health!" The First Step 1104 The First Step 04953.png|Trying to convince Pyrrha they should be on the same team. 1104 The First Step 05866.png|All according to my plan.... 1104 The First Step 05898.png 1104 The First Step 06677.png 1104 The First Step 08681.png|Marching off to the initiation. 1104 The First Step 11981.png|Ready to be launched. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 1390.png|Casting her Glyph. V1e5 glyph.png|The glyph bounces her like a trampoline. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4501.png|Encounters Ruby in the forest. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 4422.png|Making eye contact with her new partner. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5203.png|Not interested in getting Jaune down... at all. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 5366.png|"By no means does this make us friends..." 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6154.png|Surprised that Ruby is not slow. 1105 The First Step Pt.2 6933.png|"You may be fast but you still excel in wasting time!" 1105 The First Step Pt.2 7321.png|"...Ruby?" The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03826.png|"Remember your training, Weiss..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 04101.png|"...slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 04122.png|"Now!" 1106 The Emerald Forest 04169.png|Lunging forward. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04231.png|Startled by Ruby suddenly appearing in her way. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04234.png|Redirects her strike with Myrtenaster already glowing red. V1e6 weiss fire.png|Weiss accidentally unleashes fire. 1106 The Emerald Forest 04384.png|Knocked aside by Ruby. V1e6 weiss eyeroll.png|Rolling her eyes at Ruby V1e6 weiss tired.png|Exhausted, showing less stamina than Ruby v1e6 weiss argues1.png|"...if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution..." 1106 The Emerald Forest 05675.png|"...I wouldn't have set the forest ON FIRE!" v1e6 weiss argues2.png|Arguing with Ruby over communicating during combat. v1e6 weiss argues3.png|"Well, congratulations on being the strongest child to sneak your way into Beacon." The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2432.png|"Because I know exactly where we're going!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 2916.png|"What is that supposed to mean?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3391.png|"Stop acting like a kid!" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 3642.png|"I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you." Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01025.png|"Ruby! This is a terrible idea!" 1108 Players and Pieces 04715.png|"How could you leave me??" 1108 Players and Pieces 05099.png 1108 Players and Pieces 05284.png|Who...? 1108 Players and Pieces 05494.png|Uh oh. 1108 Players and Pieces 05655.png|"My hero." 1108 Players and Pieces 07690.png 1108 Players and Pieces 10739.png 1108 Players and Pieces 10958.png|Taking cover from the Grimm. 1108 Players and Pieces 11907.png 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Fire everything 1108 Players and Pieces 17667.png 1108 Players and Pieces 18293.png|"Can you make the shot?" "Hmph, can I?" 1108 Players and Pieces 18479.png|Launching Ruby 1108 Players and Pieces 18721.png|Casting several Glyphs at once 1108 Players and Pieces 20007.png|I cannot believe that actually worked. 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY officially formed. The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1072.png|The rare gem of seeing Weiss' smile. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1273.png|Incoming whistle... 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1364.png|"WHOA!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1498.png|What in the world is wrong with you?!? 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2601.png|Show of her aristocratic tastes. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3310.png|In school uniform. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: two. Anti-Bunk Beds: one. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4162.png|Team RWBY in school uniform. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4631.png|"Did you say 9 o'clock?!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4671.png|"It's 8:55, you dunce!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7417.png|Do not make eye contact, and she will not bother you. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 7929.png|One of them has a sense of humor; one does not. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 8558.png|Unamused Weiss is not amused. 1109 The Badge and The Burden 9063.png|"I do, sir!" The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 00998.png|In her ready stance. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|Concentration broken by Ruby. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01557.png|Facing the Boarbatusk. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01718.png|Taking instruction from Professor Port. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01915.png|Second pass at target. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02027.png|Entangled blade. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02407.png 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02677.png|"STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02887.png|Chased down by Boarbatusk. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 02929.png|Stopping the Boarbatusk with her Glyph. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03001.png|Using her Glyph as a stepping stone. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03018.png|Launching at her foe... 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03021.png|... and strike! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03061.png|Weiss defeated Boarbatusk. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04354.png|"...not a team led by you." 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 04507.png|"Ozpin made a mistake!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05546.png|"I enjoyed your lecture." 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 08363.png|Hearing harsh truths of her behavior. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09036.png 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09556.png 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png|Weiss awakening a wronged friend. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10352.png|Please... just listen. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10734.png 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 11408.png|"By the way... that's wrong." Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 3310.png|Double fistpump 1111 Jaunedice 3340.png 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together. 1111 Jaunedice 4234.png|Weiss does not care for your worldly problems. Her nail needs cleaning. Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 02530.png|Weiss Schnee: History Buff. Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Teams being guided into Forever Fall. 1113 Forever Fall 05716.png|So...why are we here again? 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|Did my nails get dirty? Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Ready for action. 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04751.png 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05578.png|He is gonna get killed, isn't he? 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06593.png|"No, you dunce!" 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06667.png|"... Or perhaps we can keep it as our little secret?" The Stray 1115 The Stray 01423.png 1115 The Stray 04974.png|Getting under Blake's skin. 1115 The Stray 07352.png 1115 The Stray 07536.png|An awkward 'hello'. 1115 The Stray 08923.png|Where did that Faunus riffraff run off to? 1115 The Stray 09191.png|Wait... You were just... how did you...?! 1115 The Stray 09679.png|Ruby, do not... 1115 The Stray 09780.png|...and you did 1115 The Stray 10156.png|"No, she seems far more coordinated." 1115 The Stray 10768.png|Low-five for Combat Skirts. 1115 The Stray 11104.png|Have you seen this rapscallion? V1e15 weiss listening disbelief.png|Listening to Blake, with a look of disbelief 1115 The Stray 14459.png|Explains her family's history with the White Fang. V1e15 weiss shocked.png|A look of surprise after Blake's outburst. V1e15 weiss thinks.png|Processing what just happened. Black and White 1116 Black and White 04536.png|Not so enthusiastic about finding Blake 1116 Black and White 04873.png|Here's an idea: Why not go to the police? 1116 Black and White 05295.png|Great...now Penny's here. 1116 Black and White 05296.png|Wait...how do you know Blake's a Faunus? 1116 Black and White 05958.png|Awkward silence 1116 Black and White 06133.png|At least she is not clinging to me. 1116 Black and White 08068.png|Searching with Yang elsewhere without Ruby or Penny 1116 Black and White 08302.png|"The innocent never run, Yang." 1116 Black and White 19847.png|Oh Weiss stop faking anger. 1116 Black and White 20396.png|Talk to the hand, for this person no longer cares! 1116 Black and White 20985.png|Reconciling with Blake 1116 Black and White 21240.png|"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Category:Image Gallery Category:Weiss Schnee images Category:Volume 1 Category:Character images